User talk:InuKago
Re; Yep, I've managed to get this place to a standard where I'm comfortable for people to start requesting characters - but, make sure you've read over all those pages (like the naming system, and the newly written setting guide). I'll eventually unlock the Clan pages at some stage. Also, I've kind deleted like very other page off of here while I've been working on it lmao 21:09 Tue Sep 19 2017 No worries m'dude - this lil' wiki has been my 'child' for nearly a year now lmao 21:12 Tue Sep 19 2017 Yeah, well I'm thinking if I can kinda get the WCCRP crew or something kinda interested in this place, then I might advertise it on tumblr or something. 'Cause like I haven't really ever seen someone take an Australian perspective on Warriors so I dunno 21:17 Tue Sep 19 2017 okay I think I got everyone whoopsie 22:36 Tue Sep 19 2017 yeah man I don't have anyone for the medicine cat so I'm chill with ya taking them - but like a heads up I've got most of the previous ranks so like yeah 'cause for continuity if that makes sense 20:56 Wed Sep 20 2017 okie dokie the previous mc is perchpelt and yeah he's got some history written up on his page too 22:39 Wed Sep 20 2017 yeah man it's in the rules and all that jazz 05:02 Thu Sep 21 2017 Well, it kinda depends on what you mean by basics. If you mean the formatting then I'm fine with that, but, if you mean the prefixes (suffixes weren't my ideas to begin with) then I'll have to say no 20:20 Thu Sep 21 2017 I'm fine with that then m'dude 20:37 Thu Sep 21 2017 cool beans man - out of curiosity, what was the wiki? 20:47 Thu Sep 21 2017 Cool man, I looked over there and saw that you were using the prefixes which I kinda said that you couldn't use? So I'd really appreciate it if you didn't use them because they're kinda localized to an Australian setting not anywhere else. 20:53 Thu Sep 21 2017 On this page, I've noticed names that don't fit into the ailuronymy system; like Bilby-, Python-, Wombat-, and as someone who also tends to use that site I'm kinda aware that those don't fit into the traditional naming system. So please, I gave you permission to only use the page format for the Naming guide not the prefixes. 20:59 Thu Sep 21 2017' yeah I wouldn't mind seeing it advertised - if ya want a sentence or two to use just use the info from the main page m'dude c: 02:00 Sat Sep 23 2017 sounds good man! 02:04 Sat Sep 23 2017 probably not man 02:08 Sat Sep 23 2017 re; cleaning it up a little; I wanna rewrite some history and expand upon on the setting - got a little creative bug for my ocs here again lmao 05:53 Thu Jan 31 2019 I mean yeah - but like I'm not sure when rp would start because it needs to be more than two users man 05:55 Thu Jan 31 2019 if they're gonna join make sure they read all the important pages: Guide:Names and Guide:Setting mainly; 'cos like I've had to reiterate everytime, this is a completely different warriors rp. i've also undeleted your characters too; just make sure you have their pages filled out a little before rp is eventually started. 06:03 Thu Jan 31 2019 I'll see how we go; I'll write up everything and get back to you on that. As for blanks, I'm not sure yet - I might make some custom ones for here but only if I have time. 06:08 Thu Jan 31 2019